Awakening of the Gods
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *The gate guard will tell you to cruise over to the Rhinostery for your next mission. *At the Rhinostery, speak first to Leepe-Hoppe, who is on the roof and tells you the minister has run off and to see Kerutoto for more information. *Downstairs you'll find Kerutoto, who tells you to go to the Temple of Uggalepih and recover the minister. *Head to Kazham and speak to Jakoh Wahcondalo and then to Romaa Mihgo, and then Vanono (H-11). :*If you do not speak to all of these NPCs, you will not be able to get a cutscene and complete the mission. *Head to the Temple of Uggalepih. :*There are two ways to enter: one, the longer but less dangerous way, is through the main Temple entrance. The second is much shorter but much more dangerous, through the Den of Rancor entrance at J-7 in Yhoator Jungle (next to Bloodlet Spring). *Enter the Temple, buff up, head down the stairs where you will come to an intersection. Go through the "Granite Door" on the left and follow the hallway as it zigzags around and zone back out into Yhoator Jungle. *Once inYhoator Jungle, go down the hallway until you come to a somewhat open area, with stairs leading down (do not take the stairs). Turn to your right and hug the wall, you will find another hallway and zone back into F-7 of the Temple of Uggalepih. In here you will need Prism Powders because bee's aggro to sight and there are statues in there that aggro to magic. Get to the Granite Door at J-9. Beyond this door is your NM. *The NM is Bonze Marberry, a level 66 Tonberry NM. In the room with him are two or three Tonberry critters and a Hover Pot (magic pot) that you'll probably want to attempt to clear; this will be difficult to do without getting agro from the NM, however, so be prepared for a crazy first fight. *When you get to the Bonze Marberry, be prepared for his special attack "Everyone's Rancor", which will more than likely one-hit kill whomever it is aimed at, doing 2000-5000 damage. Kill it quickly and you will avoid this attack. *The NM drops two Cursed Keys per fight. Every Windurstian on the mission must have one. *Once everyone has their keys, find the Granite Door at J-6 on the same map and trade the Cursed Key to the door and get a cutscene with Rikususu. :*Suggested party for this NM is 12 people of level 60+. :*If you did not speak to both NPCs in Kazham, you will not get the cutscene, and your key will be lost. *After the cutscene, obtain key item Book of the Gods and return to Leepe-Hoppe for a final cutscene. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Rhinostery minister Rukususu has traveled to Elshimo to investigate the facts concerning Iru-Kuiru, a researcher from thirty years past. The Rhinostery has asked you to bring Minister Rukususu back for her own safety.